wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Illiath, The One drenched in Blood
Welcome Welcome to the community. Thank you for your recent edit! We are a collaborative group of fans all things-Warhammer 40,000. We seek to build a strong sense of community and fellowship amongst our contributors. If you need help getting started, please check out our . Please ensure that before publishing anything on the wiki, that your read and adhere to the [[Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:Rules|'Rules']] and our [[Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:Article Quality Policy|'Article Quality Policy']]. Not doing so beforehand can put you at risk of breaking these rules and result at having your account temporarily banned. Please do yourself, and us, a favour and read them. If you need help getting started, check out our or contact Administrators Algrim Whitefang or Achilles Prime. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Enjoy your time here at ! Recent Article Greetings Illiath! Thank you for your recent contribution of the Malignant Spirits. Though we appreciate the contributions of all our contributors, I noticed there were a few issues with your article right off the bat. I understand the need to explain the reasoning behind your article and it's original iteration. However, next time add that at the bottom of the article, under a topic called 'Trivia'. Also, you were missing the Property and Construction tag on the top of the article as well as the pertinent infobox that is required for a Renegade Chapter article. Since there were a few issues, I decided to move it to a [[User:Illiath, The One drenched in Blood/Sandbox1|'Sandbox']] page, which you can access on your Profile tab under your User Page. Think of this as a rough draft page where you can make as many edits and changes to an article until you feel it's up to snuff. Also, a few things to consider before posting a new article. Below you'll find some very helpful links to get you started. Please ensure you peruse through them: *[http://wh40khomebrew.wikia.com/wiki/WH40K_Homebrew_Wiki:Guide_Portal WH40K Homebrew Wiki:Guide Portal] - This is our 'How to' guide section. Very helpful with all things wiki related as well as some helpful guides of how to write about the various factions in the WH40K universe. *[https://wh40khomebrew.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40K_Homebrew_Wiki:Rules WH40K Homebrew Wiki:Rules] *[https://wh40khomebrew.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40K_Homebrew_Wiki:Policy WH40K Homebrew Wiki:Policies] Things to Remember: 1. Read the guides linked above, they were created to aid in the development of your home-brews in a constructive and meaningful way. They will teach you to be a better wiki contributor and answer many of your questions before you ask them. 2. Do not immediately shoot to post an article, this can lead to many issues such as stub articles, formatting issues, and unattractive articles. I created a new sandbox for you and moved your article there for now. 3. No pg18+ material allowed. While Warhammer 40k can contain very mature content, that is not what makes it great. We strive for a great community of all ages and backgrounds to come together and enjoy the Warhammer 40k universe. 4. If any issues arise, either between contributors or with an article that you notice out of compliance with wiki, or server rules approach a Wiki Moderator about the issue. This should help you get on your way. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to leave a message on my Talk Page. Thanks! Ave Imperator! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 03:58, October 28, 2018 (UTC) Recent Articles Illiath, In the future, DO NOT post an article and add some silly and immature statement...READ THE RULES...in accordance to our wiki standards, you need to ensure you add a Property and Construction tag, the appropriate infobox and a MINIMUM of three paragraphs, as well as the appropriate categories. Therefore, your Pleasured Partakers, Black Deaths and Zealots of Isfret articles were deleted, as they were not posted in accordance to wiki standards. If you're not sure what to write, then utilise your [https://wh40khomebrew.wikia.com/wiki/User:Illiath,_The_One_drenched_in_Blood/Sandbox2 Sandbox] on your Profile page...this is where you can make a new article and make as many changes as you'd like, until you feel your article is up to snuff...then you can post it. Failure to comply with the appropriate guidelines will result in action being taken against your account...this is a warning. Please READ THE RULES..understand them, and COMPLY! Thank you for your understanding and your compliance. Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 08:00, November 3, 2018 (UTC) Licensing Images & Adding Categories to Images